


The shadow

by iowacornfarm



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Episode: s05e14 In Purgatory's Shadow, M/M, POV Elim Garak
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iowacornfarm/pseuds/iowacornfarm





	The shadow

시스코 선장이 그를 호출했을 때 개랙은 이런 날이 오기를 내심 기대하고 있었다는 것을 깨달았다. 연방이 알파 분면 최전방에서 주워 든 암호 조각은 그에게 있어 오랜 인내의 보상과도 같은 신호탄이었다. 운영실에서 암호문을 베이조 정보부에 넘겼다는 얘기를 듣고 개랙은 소리내어 웃고 말았다. 바조란 요원들을 낮잡아보는 건 아니었다, 단지 이 암호문에 대응하는 복호화 프로그램이 없었기 때문이었다. 애시당초 이나브런 테인과 재미삼아 만들어 낸 암호였으므로, 알고리즘은 두 사람의 머릿 속 외에는 어디에도 저장돼 있지 않았다.

그랬기 때문에, 감마 분면에서 웜홀을 타고 전달된 암호문을 읽자마자 개랙은 상황을 이해할 수 있었다. 그는 분석에 시간이 걸리는 척 했고 패드로 전문을 건네받았다. 선실로 돌아온 개랙은 곧바로 짐을 챙겼다. 그리고 벽장을 뒤져 미리 마련해 둔 보안 우회 장치를 꺼냈다. 이 장치를 이용해 런어바웃 도킹을 강제로 해제할 예정이었다. 그는 패드에 적힌 암호문을 읽으며 식사를 했다. 암호에는 ‘살아 있다’는 말 외에는 기록된 내용이 없었지만, 개랙은 암호가 쏘아진 출발점부터 정거장까지 도달한 시간 정보를 이용해 이나브런 테인의 위치를 대략적으로 계산해낼 수 있었다. 식사와 거리 계산을 마친 다음에 샤워하고 옷을 갈아입었다. 그 다음 상황실에서 시스코 선장을 만났다. 시스코는 결과를 매우 탐탁지않아 했다. 선장은 개랙이 하는 말을 믿지 않았지만, 그럼에도 뾰족한 수가 없었기에 베이조 정보부에서 분석 결과가 나오기만을 기다려야 할 처지가 됐다.

상황실을 빠져나온 뒤, 개랙은 바시어 박사와 지얄을 만나 짧은 대화를 나눴다. 암호의 내용이 별 것 아니었다는 말에 바시어는 실망한 듯했다. 그건 개랙 입장에서 안도할 만한 반응이었다. 그들을 뒤로 하고 개랙은 자리를 떴다.

선실에서 가방을 챙겨 들고는 그대로 도킹 링을 향했다. 개랙은 보안실 카메라를 피해서 걸었다. 규칙을 이해하면 크게 어렵지 않았다. 빈 런어바웃이 있는 도킹 베이에 도착한 개랙은 주변에 아무도 없는 것을 재확인하고 해치를 열었다.

해치가 닫히고, 런어바웃에 성공적으로 탑승하며 그는 잠시 긴장을 늦추고 말았는데, 그건 이후로도 개랙을 계속 부끄럽게 하는 패착이 되었다.

“어디 가려고?”

조종간 의자가 회전하며 개랙을 반겼다. 의자에 앉은 바시어 박사가 그를 향해 페이저를 겨누고 있었다. 솔직히 말해 예상치 못한 상황이었다. 여태 그의 연방 친구를 너무 순진하게만 여겼던가?

“더는 박사님을 과소평가하면 안 되겠군요. 어떻게 아셨죠?”

개랙을 겨냥한 페이저 출력이 예상보다 높게 세팅되어 있었다.

“네가 거짓말한 거?”

바시어가 웃었다. “개랙, 감마 분면에서 카다시안 암호가 도착했는데, 연방에 내용을 숨기지 않는다면 네가 아니지.”

“합리적인 의심이네요.”

“그럼. 무슨 내용인지 말해주겠어?”

바시어가 페이저를 든 손을 내리지 않았으므로, 개랙도 제자리에 계속 서 있었다.

“이나브런 테인이 보낸 구조 신호예요.”

“테인이 탄 함선은 감마 분면에서 파괴되었잖아. 그가 살아있다는 얘기야?”

“그는 20년간 옵시디언 단장으로도 생존해 온 사람이니까요.”

“구조 요청 외에 다른 말은 없었어?”

“’살아 있다’는 반복 문구 외엔 전혀요.”

바시어가 서늘하게 그를 쳐다봤는데, 개랙은 뱃속에서 시작되는 위화감을 느꼈다. 감각 신호가 경고를 울리기 시작했다. 그건 생존 본능과도 같은 거였다. 개랙은 원래대로라면, 목숨과 직결된 신체 명령을 따라 움직여야 했다.

그러나 눈앞에 있는 사람은 줄리앙 바시어였다. 개랙은 결국 망설이고 말았다. 바시어가 페이저를 아래로 겨누는 것을 보았다. 페이저가 개랙의 오른 쪽 허벅지에 명중했고, 그는 비명과 함께 쓰러졌다. 바닥으로 추락하며, 개랙은 오른 다리를 끌어당기려 했다—불가능했다. 허벅지 근육이 타버려 통제를 잃은 듯했다. 개랙은 고통과 낙담으로 무너졌다. 바시어가 한발자국 다가왔다.

“다시 물을게. 테인이 그 외에 어떤 정보를 보냈지?”

“박사님!” 개랙이 소리쳤다. “무슨 짓이에요?”

“자꾸 묻게 하지 말아줘, 개랙.”

개랙이 팔을 당겨 문을 향해 기어가는 동안 의사의 여유로운 발소리가 심장과 함께 요동쳤다. 바시어는 개랙이 문간에 도착하기도 전에 그를 가로막고 거칠게 수동 레버를 내렸다. 차폐문이 순식간에 내려와 그들은 암흑 안에 갇혔다. 이제 레버를 다시 조작하지 않는 이상 문은 열리지 않는다.

한동안 자신의 불규칙한 숨 소리만 들렸다. 개랙은 이 악몽에서 깨기를 바랐다. 차폐문이 내려갔고, 엔진이 켜지지 않은 소형 함선 안에는 산소가 곧 떨어진다. 그건 개랙에게 폐소 공포를 유발하는 환경이었다. 개랙은 빌었다.

“줄리앙, 나가게 해줘요. 부탁이에요.”

“미안해.”

바시어가 그의 앞에서 무릎 꿇었다. 허벅지의 관통한 상처 주변을 더듬어보니, 피는 이미 멈췄다. 페이저가 혈관을 함께 태워버리기에 다행스러운 점이었다. 바시어가 상처를 만지는 동안 개랙이 신음했다. 그는 분노로 떨고 있었다.

“정말 미안해, 이 상황, 이 모든 게 네게 얼마나 고통스러울지 알고 있어. 그리고 너도 이해하지? 심문이라는 게 원래 대상의 공포심을 이용하는 기술이잖아.”

“알고 있다고요?” 개랙이 헐떡였다. “다 알고 있는데 이런 짓을 해요? 대체 머리가 어떻게 된 거예요?”

“나는 멀쩡해. 그리고 넌 아직 질문에 대답하지 않았어.”

“이미 말했잖아요. 테인은 자신이 생존했다는 정보 외엔 기록해둔 게 없어요. 메시지가 도중에 발각될 위험을 생각했겠죠. 그래서인지 발신자가 누군지, 좌표가 어디인지도 쓰지 않았어요.”

“그렇지만 넌 발신자가 이나브런 테인이라는 걸 확신했잖아.”

“그건 이 암호를 만든 게 나와 테인이기 때문이에요! 우리 둘 외엔 아무도 체계를 알지 못한다고요!”

개랙은 소리지르며, 동시에 그만큼 고갈될 산소에 생각이 미친다. 아픔으로 인해 오히려 정신을 잃지 않을 수 있었다. 그는 쓸 데 없는 말다툼으로 힘을 빼지 않기로 한다.

“아.” 바시어가 부드럽게 답했다. “고작 그 단서 하나만 믿고 감마 분면으로 혼자 떠날 계획을 한 거야? 정말 바보 같네.”

“바보 짓은 제가 가장 잘 하는 일이죠.”

그렇게 말하며 개랙은 얼굴에 웃음을 띠웠다. 보이지 않을 텐데도, 어째선지 상대는 함께 웃는 것 같았다. 바시어가 개랙의 명치를 내리눌렀다. 무릎으로 상처 입은 허벅지를 올라타자, 개랙은 비명을 질렀다. 머릿 속이 하얗게 날아갈 정도로 고통스러웠다. “쉿...” 바시어가 그의 귀에 속삭였다. “산소를 아껴야지. 일림...” 개랙은 곧 두려움을 느꼈다. 그는 눈앞에 있는 사람이 누구인가 의심스러워졌다.

그러나 상대는 여전히 줄리앙 바시어였다.

개랙은 이십년 전에 만든 암호가 중앙 사령부를 향한 이나브런 테인의 의심과 불안을 대변하는 한 가지 징후였다고 기억했다. 그에게 카다시안 표준 암호 체계를 가르친 게 테인이었다. 카다시아 연방 전쟁의 막바지에 개랙은 테인의 집무실 옆에 쪽든 작은 방 안에서 수신한 암호를 해독하는 일을 했다. 그 창문 없는 방엔 부분 공간 통신 수신기와 연산용 컴퓨터와 오래된 음성 판독 장치, 작은 의자 하나와 야전 침대로 꽉 찼고, 간이벽으로 가려진 화장실 겸 샤워실은 폭이 너무 좁아 허리를 숙일 수 없었다. 바깥으로 통하는 유일한 문은 집무실과 연결된 철문이었다. 하루 두 번 음식을 가져다주는 밀라 외에 방을 드나드는 사람은 없었다. 그는 먹고 자는 시간을 제외하고 하루 종일 일에 매달렸다. 중앙 사령부와 군사 시설간 오가는 암호를 도중에 가로채어 해독한 데이터를 분석팀에 보내야 했는데, 테인이 모두 끝났음을 알려오기 전까지 개랙은 철문 밖으로 나간 적이 한 번도 없었다. 테인은 개랙이 가져온 정보를 이용해 전쟁의 양상을 한 방향으로 이끌고 있었다.

카다시아 프라임의 미래가 단 한 사람의 손에 결정된다면, 누구든 그 영향력을 두려워하지 않겠는가? 개랙은 테인이 무엇을 위해 어떤 정보를 숨기고 어떤 명령을 만들어냈는지에 대해서만큼은 의문갖지 않았다. 테인은 그런 개랙을 신뢰했다. 테인은 처음부터 그를 특별하게 대했다. 다른 옵시디언 단 정보원을 다루듯 그의 충성심을 시험하거나 의심하지 않았다. 그건 개랙이 절대 테인을 배신하지 못하게 태어난 존재인 것처럼 느껴지게끔 했다. 테인이 그를 신뢰하기 때문에, 개랙은 테인을 등 뒤에서 찌르지 않을 거였다. 그가 느낀 유대는 테인을 위해 만들어낸 암호 체계와 함께 완성된 것처럼 보였다. 하지만 그것이 정말 신뢰였나? 아니면 그저 이나브런 테인이 개랙을 완벽하게 통제 가능한 도구처럼 사용했을 뿐이었나? 이제는 중요하지 않았다. 어쨌든 이젠 더 이상 비밀이 아니었기 때문이다. 개랙이 모든 내용을 바시어에게 말하는 동안 그의 뇌는 고통을 줄이기 위해 바쁘게 작용했다. 엔도르핀 덕에 아픔이 멀어지며 시야도 점점 좁아졌고, 내뱉은 말이 멀리서 들려오는 것처럼 낯설었다. 마지막 몇 문장은 입에서 맴돌다 사라져버렸다. 숨이 찬 탓에 발음이 제대로 되지 않았다. 개랙은 일부러 눈을 끔뻑거렸다. 신체 통제가 되는지 확인하기 위해서였다. 흐릿한 시야 속에서 바시어가 고개를 숙여왔다. 입술을 열고 파고든 혀를 좇으면서도 개랙은 여전히 숨이 찼다. 그는 이순간 상대의 호흡이 간절했는데 답답하리만치 느껴지지 않는 것이었다.

개랙이 숨을 삼키는 동안 바시어는 그의 볼에 입술을 비볐다. 이내 목을 타고 내려온 혀가 돌기를 훑으며 긴 궤적을 그렸다. 혼곤 속에서 개랙은 화가 났다. 그리고 분노와 함께 뱃속을 뒤트는 성욕을 느꼈다. 사실 카다시안에게 이 두 가지는 구분하기 어려운 감정이었다. 이를 갈며 상대의 머리카락을 잡아챘다. 바시어가 어깨를 물어뜯는 걸로 응답했다. 개랙은 의사의 목을 비틀고 싶은 충동을 느끼며 신음했다. 손바닥이 가는 목을 쥐었지만 힘이 들어가지 않았는데 다행인지 불행인지 알 수 없었다. 좌절감이 자극과 함께 끈질기게 달라붙었다. 그게 너무나 고통스러워 울고 싶었다. 바시어가 상의 안에 손을 집어넣어 뱃가죽을 쓰다듬었다. 개랙은 공격받은 것처럼 몸을 떨면서 바시어의 이름을 불러댔다.

성기가 드러날 정도로만 바지를 벗긴 바시어가 개랙의 오른쪽 다리를 들어올렸다. 손이 닿자 페이저가 남긴 상처에 새로 불이 붙은 듯했다. 생경한 아픔을 덮고자 개랙은 절박해졌다. 구멍을 대충 벌리는 손가락을 향해 개랙이 으르렁거렸다. “어서요.”

“일림.”

바시어가 몸을 겹쳐왔다. 삽입은 부드러웠는데 호흡이 불규칙적으로 가빠졌다. 그러자 손발 끝부터 감각이 사라지며 조절이 안 됐다. 정신을 잃을 지도 모르겠다고 생각하는 중에 그의 입 안에 손가락이 들어왔다. 바시어가 말했다. “일림, 숨을 쉬어.” 개랙은 그 손을 약하게 씹었다.

바시어가 움직이자 견디기가 힘들었다. 개랙은 지금 느끼는 감각이 어디서 기인하는 건지 분간이 안 되어 혼란스러웠다. 자신도 모르는 사이에 쏟아진 정액이 바닥에 점점이 떨어졌다. 그러고도 한참 동안 바시어는 그를 쑤셔댔다. 결국 의사는 만족한 것 같았다. 끈적한 액체와 함께 성기가 빠져나갔다.

이제 정말로 산소가 바닥나고 있었다. 개랙이 꿈쩍 않고 누워있는 동안 바시어는 조종간 아래서 구급함을 꺼냈다. 기계가 작동하며 내는 따뜻한 열기와 함께 허벅지에 난 상처가 아물었다. 하이포스프레이가 목에 닿자 고통이 사라지고 머릿 속에 기이한 적막이 들어찼다. 개랙은 천천히 눈을 떴다.

그를 내려다보며 바시어는 흐트러짐 없이 웃었다.

“혹시 말하지 않은 게 또 있을까? 난 그저... 우리에게 숨기는 게 없었으면 해서.”

“’우리’요?”

개랙이 되물었다. 의사는 문간으로 가 레버를 당겨 올렸다. 차폐문이 올라가며 복도에서 흘러들어 온 빛을 받은 얼굴이 이색적으로 빛났다. 개랙은 그 윤곽을 눈으로 더듬었다. 문을 향해 선 바시어가 말했다.

“스타플릿 말이야. 이 내용은 시스코 선장님께 보고해야 돼. 운이 좋으면 정식 임무가 되겠지. 완전히 네가 원하던 바는 아니어도 말야. 이건 어때. 감마 분면에 이나브런 테인 혼자만 살아남은 게 아닐지 몰라. 카다시안 로뮬란 함대의 또 다른 생존자를 통해 도미니온과 탈시아에 관한 작은 정보라도 얻을 수 있다면, 연방은 움직일 거야. 베이조 콜로니에서 생존한 사람이 있을 가능성도 있지. 특히 선장님은 감마 분면에서 실종된...”

“연방 함선과 대원들을 찾을 가능성을 좋아하시겠군요. 요점은 알겠어요.”

“이해하지?”

“임무에 도움이 된다면, 제가 아는 바는 전부 다 얘기할게요."

“좋아.”

개랙은 바시어가 뻗은 손을 잡고 일어났다. “운영실로 17시까지 와.” 바시어는 그렇게 말하고 떠났다. 개랙은 침잠하는 것처럼 비틀거리며 선실로 향했다.


End file.
